Stratford Square Mall
Stratford Square Mall is a shopping mall, opened in 1981, in Bloomingdale, Illinois, a northwestern sub of Chicago. The 1,300,000-square-foot (120,000 m2) mall has three active anchors: Kohl's, Sears,and Burlington Coat Factory. There are also three vacant anchors, last occupied by JCPenney, Carson's, and Macy's. History Stratford Square Mall was opened in 1981. New York-based Feldman Mall Properties acquired Stratford Square Mall in early 2005. A Steve and Barry's also operated at the mall from about 2006 until 2009, until that chain folded as well. The company renovated the four-screen movie theater into a Cinemark Century Theater, which opened on July 4, 2007. It now has 16 all-digital screens, a cappucino bar, marble flooring, and stadium seating. After the movie theater renovation, a Red Robin restaurant was added next to the theater. In October 2011, the computerized fountain in the central square next to the food court was replaced by a carousel, which is now located in the lower level of the Burlington Coat Factory wing. In early 2012, the second floor hallway entrance of the Burlington Coat Factory was blocked off. In late October 2014, Red Robin officials stated their plan to remodel their restaurant to introduce their new "Gourmet Burgers and Brews" concept, which would feature both indoor and outdoor seating. In 2015, Round One, an entertainment center that includes bowling, karaoke, arcade games, billiards, darts and ping pong, opened on the lower level of the Carson's wing. Wieboldt's became JCPenney in 1988 shortly after Wieboldt's went bankrupt. In early 2014, Stratford Square was acquired by StreetMac LLC. On January 15, 2014, JCPenney announced that its store would be closing as part of a plan to close 33 stores nationwide. The store closed on May 3, 2014. Marshall Field's was converted to Macy's in 2006. On January 4, 2017, Macy's was announced that they would also be closing as part of a plan to close 68 stores nationwide. The store closed on March 26, 2017. On April 18, 2018, Carson's announced that they would be closing as well as parent company The Bon-Ton was going out of business. The store closed on August 29, 2018. None of the remaining anchors are original to Stratford Square - Burlington Coat Factory opened in 2002 and was originally a Montgomery Ward; Kohl's was originally a MainStreet built in 1985; and the Sears was added in 1990. Later in June 2018, the mall announced that Woodman's Food Market would demolish the Macy's building and build a new store with no mall entrance. A 25 West Brewery opened later that year as part of a plan to change the tenant mix to 40% retail/60% entertainment and dining. Anchors * Sears (141,719 sq. ft.) * Kohl's (76,400 sq. ft.) * Burlington Coat Factory (156,906 sq. ft.) Former Anchors * Wieboldt's (closed 1987, replaced by JCPenney in 1988) * Montgomery Ward (closed 2001, replaced by Burlington Coat Factory in 2002) * Marshall Field's (converted to Macy's in 2006) * JCPenney (closed May 3, 2014, now vacant, 144,731 sq. ft.) * Macy's (closed March 26, 2017, to be demolished for Woodman's Food Markets, 141,958 sq. ft.) * Carson's (closed August 29, 2018, now vacant, 139,564 sq. ft.) Location 152 Stratford Square, Bloomingdale, Illinois, 60108